Sleet
Sleet is one of the main antagonists in Sonic Underground and Tamers12345's youtube page. He is the partner of Dingo and is a bounty hunter employed by the evil Dr. Robotnik. He is a wolf with gray fur, blue hair, and red body armor with blue shoulder pads. He also wears a purple cape, boots and a bounty hunter suit with a yellow skull emblem. Appearance Sleet is a wolf with gray fur, blue hair, and red body armor with blue shoulder pads. He also wears a purple cape, boots and a bounty hunter suit with a yellow skull emblem, though he is rarely seen wearing his skull emblem anymore(possibly because he bounty hunter days are over). During winter he wears a purple turtleneck sweater and black pants. When bowling, he wears a pink polo shirt along with the rest of his team. In the episode's, "Bartleby Teaches His Boyfriend Sonic the Hedgehog How to Swim", and "Sonic the Hedgehog and he Great Sand Castle Competition, he can be seen wearing a swimsuit, along with many other Sonic Underground characters. His swimsuit is a pair of purple swim pants. History Sleet was once an independent contractor partnered with the idiotic Dingo, but Doctor Robotnik 'persuaded' them to work exclusively for him. He and Dingo were tasked to hunt down the Sonic Underground band (Sonic, Manic, and Sonia). However, he constantly fails at his missions (due to his idiotic coworker Dingo) and only rarely succeeds. He does, however, appear to get away from being roboticized no matter how angry Robotnik becomes. Sometime in the future, after the hedgehog triplets find their mother, Sleet, along with his partner, Dingo, stop trying to capture the hedgehogs altogether and instead tried to live normal lives, with Robotnik still as their employer. It's unknown what exactly they do now that they're no longer after the hedgehogs. Sleet, Dingo, and Robotnik, would eventually form a bowling team where they would have frequent bowling matches against Sonic and his siblings own bowling team. For a short time, Knuckles would be a part of the team, but it wouldn't last long. Sleet, along with his partner Dingo, and Robotnik, have also been shown to spend time with the hedgehog household around the holidays, such as thanksgiving, where they all put their differences aside and come together as friends and family. Personality Sleet is a ruthless and greedy bounty hunter. He is a manipulative, cunning and surprisingly competent villain, often remaining level-headed and is genuinely dangerous to the Sonic Underground, although this danger is often counteracted by Dingo's stupidity. On multiple occasions he has shown he's willing to turn on Dingo, even if it means killing him, for a higher profit. He seems to have softened up quite a bit since the conclusion of the show, even going so far as to show concern and empathy when he find out that Knuckles the Echidna had been kicked off the bowling team, compared to robotnik who simply saw Knuckles as a tool for his own victory in the imminent bowling match. He also showed regret when he made Dingo cry after telling him he was no longer a part of Robotnik's bowling team, but not before calling him a little bitch. Relationships *'Dingo:' Sleet hates Dingo. So much so, that there have been occasions where he would kill Dingo if he was promised Dingo's payment on a mission. To Sleet, Dingo is nothing more than a tool to help him in his bounty hunter missions.This greatly saddens Dingo as Dingo sees their relationship as genuine friendship. While Sleet does hate Dingo most of the time, he has been shown to have a soft spot for Dingo on a couple occasions, like when he apologized to dingo after yelling at him and making him cry during a bowling match. *'Dr. Robotnik:' Sleet hate's Robotnik almost as much as a hates Dingo, but knows that he can't ever express his hatred as he's pretty much Robotnik's bitch. Whenever Sleet says something that Robotnik doesn't agree with, Robotnik will immediately, and without restraint, throw punches until Sleet has a bloody nose. As Robotnik is his employer Sleet pretty much accepts everything done to him and doesn't dare disobey him. *'Knuckles: '''Sleet has shown at least a little empathy for Knuckles the echidna after finding out that Knuckles had been kicked off the bowling team, even yelling at Sonic and his siblings for leaving Knuckles with nowhere to go. When Knuckles is having trouble finding a right sized bowling ball, Sleet helped him, which resulted in Dingo getting angry and questioning Sleet why he was being so nice to him. Sleet however, still laughed along with Robotnik at Knuckles when he ripped his pants. Memorable Quotes Edit *"Well, if no one else is going to say it,... are you two like, faggots, or what?" (In response to Sonic and Bartleby cuddling at the dinner table in front of him, and having sex behind the couch.)'' *''"Dingo, we're all Robotnik's bitches. Robotnik grabs your buttcheeks almost four times a day."'' *''"Dingo, why are you buying nachos, naked? Are you gonna shove them up your ass? Should I go get my camera?"'' Trivia *Sleet, along with every other character on Tamers12345's youtube page, has an official power rangers morph. *Sleet, much like everybody else, thinks that Bartleby and Sonic make a cute couple. *Sleet has been punched by Robotnik at least once in every video he has appeared in. *Sleet owns a camera. *Sleet no longer has his goatee since he started starring on Tamers12345's youtube page. *Before Sleet was a bounty hunter, he was an independent contractor. *In the episode, "Dr. Robotnik gets Savagely Beaten By a Birthday Cake", A robot designed only to to attack the sexiest person in the room, refuses to attack Sleet. He got 1.5 out of 10 stars on the sexy meter. In comparison, Dingo got 9 stars and Robotnik got 10. * ]]